Passions For Life
by Felicity Carter
Summary: Miguel has a long lost twin brother who falls in love with Charity's best freind. And this only happens in Chapter One....


Passions For Life  
  
Disclaimer: I do not know any of the Passions characters, the only characters which I own are the ones that I have added.   
  
Author's Note: This little story, is written for all the Passions fans, there are quite a bit of twists and turns in it but that is how a soap opera is suppose to be. To let you in on a little clue, Miguel has a long lost twin brother, and Charity had a best friend named Anna. I added that so that you wouldn't get to confused. Read on and I promise you won't regret in! Don't forget to tell me what you think!  
  
* Episode One *  
  
It was a hot day in Harmony, the sun was shining and the beach was filled with people. Miguel and Charity were on there way to the airport to pick up Charity's best friend, Anna. Anna had been Charity's best friend ever since they were four and she was the only person that knew everything about her. Miguel and Charity took a seat at the arrival part of the Airport.   
  
"Charity, I can't wait to meet your friend, everything you say about her sounds so good, if she's anything like you I'm sure I will like her." Miguel said as he looked deeply into Charity's eyes.   
"Oh Miguel, she is, she was always there for me and she always knew how to make me feel special, I'm sure she'll love you." She leaned over and wiped her lips across his.  
  
Just than Miguel stood up, "I can't believe we forgot to buy flowers, I'll run to the flower shop and buy her some, I'll try to be quick!"   
"Oh Miguel, your so thoughtful thanks for being so open minded about having my friend spend the whole summer with us!"  
" Babes, it's a pleasure anything to see that smile of yours." He than hurried off to the flower shop. Charity sat hoping that the plane would soon arrive and that she would see her friend soon. It hadn't been more than 3 minutes when Miguel sat down beside her again,   
"Miguel, back already? Where are the flowers?"   
" Flowers, hey I just met you but if you really want flowers, I'll run and get you some, but first may I know your name?" Miguel sounded as if he had lost all memory of poor Charity.  
"Miguel, your such a sweetie but don't be acting like this now, she's almost here!" Charity looked worried.  
" Miguel? I'm sorry but I think you have me mistaken for someone else? My name is Matthew!" Miguel replied. Whatever game that Miguel was playing Charity didn't like it,   
"Miguel, come on....." Just then she saw Miguel...or someone who seemed like Miguel walking down the airport with flowers, if that was Miguel than who was she talking to?  
"Charity, they ran out of Tulips, I had to get roses!" The guy with the roses looked at Charity, she looked like she had seen a ghost,   
"What's wrong Charity, are you having another vision?" Charity couldn't believe her eyes, the guy sitting on the chair really wasn't Miguel, but it looked exactly like him, she had to tell Miguel. She stood up and whispered in Miguel's ear,   
"Look at the guy sitting in the chair next to me, he looks exactly like you!" Miguel looked at the guy sitting in the chair, he blinked once, he blinked twice, could it be?  
  
"Matthew? Is that you?" Charity looked at Miguel, what was he saying? How did he know Matthew?  
"Miguel? I can't believe it! My long lost twin brother, after so many years" The two twins hugged each other, showing Charity that they really loved each other. Miguel looked over at Charity, she looked confused,   
"Where are my manners? Matthew this is the love of my life, Charity? Charity this is my twin brother, we were separated at the age of 2." Charity smiled,  
"That's such a shame, why would that happen?" Miguel looked at Matthew, Miguel didn't seem to know why either.  
"Matthew, Mama told me you died when you went off with papa? What are you doing alive?" Matthew laughed,   
"Well...It is a very long story, I don't even like to talk about it but I think you deserve to know it, Papa and me left because Julian Crane kidnapped us, Papa knew about everything the evil man had done and he warned Papa not to tell anyone, one day Papa decided that he had to tell the police, he took me in my stroller, we hadn't gotten far when Julian came up and took up, Papa then begged Julian to let me go, and to keep him. I was released into a foster home and Papa was forced to write a letter to Mama telling her that he was leaving and not returning, He was also forced to tell her a year later that I had died." Matthew started to tear, he remembered his days in the foster home, he hated the people and they would always beat on him. " I heard this all from Papa he would write letters to me, he told me he loved me and that all that was happening was for my safety" He was now crying his heart out. "As soon as I turned 18, I was on my own, I was allowed to leave the foster home, I decided to search for you, and now I have found you!" All three of them were crying now,   
  
"That is the saddest thing that I have ever heard." Charity said between tears. Miguel held her close and kissed her forehead. Just then Charity felt something tap her on the shoulder,   
  
"Charity, why are you crying? I thought you would greet me with your world famous smile!" It was Anna! Charity looked once and hugged her friend.   
"Anna, I am so sorry but before I explain, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend Miguel and this is his lost long twin brother, Matthew." Just then Charity could see Anna and Matthew exchanging the most Romantic look, there eyes were sparkling, and there was nothing but a smile on there face, Charity remembered this look, it was the same one her and Miguel shared every time they looked at each other, it was the look of LOVE!!!  
  



End file.
